Truly Yours : Iza Swan
by The-Majors-Keeper
Summary: DRABBLE FIC. Iza's life wasn't the easiest but she made the best of it. Until the death of someone very close to her, she snapped. Now 80 years after she ran away, she's back and of course, a vampire. Now Iza is just trying to make a life in Austin Texas. Until A blast from her past shows up on her door step. Rated M. Three chapters each update.
1. Chapter 1

Drabble Fic. 500 - 1000 Words

3 chapters every update

I Do Not Own Twilight. Un'Beta'd

Jasper - Bella && Peter - Charlotte.

Very Little Cullens. -Sam xoxo

* * *

She stands in a black dress. Eyes trained down on the floor. The wet sounds of women crying fills her ears. Their husbands whisper words of comfort in desperate attempts to soothe their crying wives. Grey clouds hover over casting a dark stage for the sick scene playing in front of her.

_"The LORD is my shepherd; I shall not be in want. He makes me lie down in green pastures, he leads me beside quiet waters, he restores my soul. He guides me in paths of righteousness for his name's sake._

_Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies._

_You anoint my head with oil; my cup overflows. Surely goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the LORD forever."_

The preacher's sermon sounds like a booming explosion to her ears. Tears begin to run, flowing down her face burning her cheeks. She glances up. Her knees go week. She sees the rectangular shape hole in the ground, where the casket was there just moments ago.

_"I declare to you, brothers, that flesh and blood cannot inherit the kingdom of God, nor does the perishable inherit the imperishable. Listen, I tell you a mystery, We will not all sleep, but we will all be changed in a flash, in the twinkling of an eye, at the last trumpet._

_For the trumpet will sound, the dead will be raised imperishable, and we will be changed. For the perishable must clothe itself with the imperishable and the mortal with immortality. When the perishable has been clothed with the imperishable, and the mortal with immortality, then the saying that is written will come true: Death has been swallowed up in victory. Where, O death is your victory? Where, O death is your sting?"_

It continues on, swallowing every thought, consuming every emotion. She was ignoring the people around her. They all sent her looks of pity. She could hear them now, "Poor girl. She has no one now." Her heart clenched. They were right; she was all alone in this world.

She had nowhere to go really. She was fresh out of high school with no job and no chance. Guns cock and lift by men adorn in formal military style clothing. Shots ring out. Cock and load, again, and again.

Behind her, she felt their presence. She didn't dare turn around. There was no way she was going to be able to bare the look in those eyes of his. Those striking green eyes that have haunted her dreams since she was just a small girl. Thunder cracked through the cemetery with a deafening echo.

Her emotions were beginning to rise up within her. She can't take it anymore. She needed to go. She needed to run. Backing away slowly, her head began to shake back and forth. Denial is stark on her features. She turned to leave and ran into a masculine chest. She chanced a look. Jasper Whitlock stood before her, arms wrapped around her waist.

His eyes bored into hers. Sadness and grief mixed with worry for her shined in his expression. It broke her. With all her might, she pushed her body away from his and took off toward her red cherry truck.

She jumped in the driver's side and slammed the car door behind her. She rested her head on thick leather steering wheel for just a moment, before she jammed her key into the ignition.

One last look was sent toward Jasper and her heart bleed more. He was running after her, fear dominant in his eyes. He knew what she was doing. It's what she did best. Her foot crushed down on the gas pedal and she shot off toward the dirt road in front of her. True to her fashion, Isabella Swan ran from her father's funeral.


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble Fic. 500 - 1000 Words

3 chapters every update

I Do Not Own Twilight. Un'Beta'd

Jasper - Bella && Peter - Charlotte.

Very Little Cullens. -Sam xoxo

* * *

80 Years Later

I came to a stop in front of my family home. It's been eighty long years since I've been back to this place. Dallas was always going to be home to me though. It was for the first eighteen years of my life.

I stepped off of my Ducati Evo 848 and stood in front of the mocking home. I pulled the dark black helmet off my head and let my mahogany hair fall down my back.

I set my helmet on the handle bars of my bike and walked up the pathway toward the front door. From my back pocket I pulled the key that Jenks have given me.

What a laugh that guy was. I did everything in my power to try and intimidate him just because I love to see the look on his face when he squirmed.

I unlocked the door and pushed it open. Nothing but hollow halls and empty rooms greeted me. Someone long ago must have cleared this place out after my father's murder those many years ago. Jenks told me about the family that lived here, Charlie Swan and his daughter Isabella.

I listened on in pure curiosity to see what this man knew. Jenks told me that after the very violent murder of her father, the daughter ran away and nobody ever saw her face again. There were rumors that the young girl was so stricken with grief that she committed suicide and no one could fine her body.

In my heard I grimly thought if it was only that easy. Shortly after I left Dallas, I was abducted from my shitty apartment by a sadistic bitch named Maria. She bit me and turned me into a child of the night, a vampire.

She took me on and trained me to become her greatest ally in the Southern Vampire Wars. Until forty years later, when I took her head to claim what I worked so hard for.

I ran the army for many years more until I decided to go off on my own for a little while. In my stead, I left Bianca in charge. Bianca was brought in to the army in the same group of newborns that I was. Together we trained and fended off all the other newborns when they would go into a frenzy.

Our formidable duo did not go unrecognized by Maria or her sisters. Together we climbed the ranks. We were the only two from our group that passed our one year mark. Bianca became my best friend in all the chaos. Her no bullshit attitude and hell cat personality always reminded me of Charlotte.

My heart restricted inside my chest. Thoughts of the Whitlocks always brought on a small dose of depression. 80 years passed since the last time I saw their faces, I doubt they remembered me.

_Jasper_...His name came unbidden to my mind. My Jasper, the man I loved as a human. I met Jasper and his coven when I was a senior in High School. I loved Jasper since the first day I saw him.

My teenage heart thumped wildly in my chest the first time his eyes met mine. From then on, we became a couple. Later on in the relationship I learned that Jasper and his family were vampires.

I begged for Jasper to change me. He gave in easily and told me I was his mate. He already planned to change me because his soul called out to him.

Then my father was murdered in the line of duty. I ran away from Dallas and all the memories the town held. The biggest mistake of my life was leaving Jasper and his family. But what's done is done and I have no way to change it.

Now on to better things. I made my way through out the house hoping to find what I was looking for. But I knew I wouldn't. This house is just a memory. A distant part of my life that I'm never going to get back.

My father was not in the dust and grime of this place. So with that I walked out the door and locked it behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Drabble Fic. 500 - 1000 Words

3 chapters every update

I Do Not Own Twilight. Un'Beta'd

Jasper - Bella && Peter - Charlotte.

Very Little Cullens. -Sam xoxo

* * *

I got on my bike and left the little neighborhood that I grew up in heading straight for Austin. I had found a couple listings in that part of the state and was thinking about settling down there for the time being. Before I knew it, I made it Austin's city limits.

I wanted to check out the area's surrounding the neighborhoods that I was thinking about settling in. I parked my bike in the middle of downtown and paid for a couple hours of parking. Then off I went.

I walked up and down the streets of Austin looking around in curiosity. I never came to Austin when I was human and the Southern Wars never led us to big cities. It was truly a sight and I couldn't wait to see more.

I turned down a dirt path street marked Lionel in search of the small quaint home that the listing showed. The street was long and the house far apart. Lots of trees riddled the yards to provide shading for the area. That was also another plus.

I finally came to the small ranch style home and immediately fell in love. The home was a warm brown brick with a wrap around porch.

The whole front yard was wrapped in a black metal gate and tree's were scattered everywhere. The place was somewhere I could call home.

The "for sale" sign in the front was my destination. I dialed the number off the sign in my phone and pressed send. "Dina Prowel, Relator," came a woman's voice through the other end.

"Hello, this is Iza Swan. I'll take it, and give you double the price if you can have the paperwork by five this afternoon," I replied.

Dina spluttered her reply and I told her I would meet her outside the house at five on the dot. This little home was going to be in my name by the end of the day and that overjoyed me. With a wide grin on my face, I made my way back into the city to retrieve my bike.

5'o'clock

Five came and went. With all the documents signed and ready to go, I unlocked the door to my new home. It was just as cozy on the inside as it was on the out.

I took the rest of the day to clean my new home from top to bottom. Tomorrow I would go out to the furniture store to pick up all the things I would need.

Suddenly there was a knock on my front door and I instantly became aware of the two people on my front step. I couldn't hear any heart beats and I knew these two were vampires.

I slowly made my way over to the front door and opened it slowly. The sight that fell upon me had my eyes widening in shock. There on my front steps were two people from my past that I thought I would never ever see again.

Peter and Charlotte.


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble Fic. 500 - 1000 Words

3 chapters every update

I Do Not Own Twilight. Un'Beta'd

Jasper - Bella && Peter - Charlotte.

Very Little Cullens. -Sam xoxo

Thank you for everyone that has alerted.

* * *

Peter and Charlotte stood before me, wide eyed and confused. I'm sure my facial expression mirrored theirs. Though, I knew I was going to meet up with them soon.

"I..Iza?" Peter whispered. Charlotte didn't wait for a response before she had me wrapped up in her arms and crushing me to her chest.

"Sug? I can't believe its you! I've missed your pale white ass. And a vampire? Just where the hell have you been miss thang?" Charlotte said.

My smiled widen as the shock finally wore off and I wrapped my arms around Charlotte in my own bear hug. "Char, There's just so much to explain. But oh I missed you too doll," I replied.

I felt Peter rip me from Charlotte's embrace and constricted his arms around my waist. "Oh Iza baby..." His voice chocked out. I looked up at him only to see venom gathering in his baby blue eyes.

"Oh Pete, I'm so sor..." He cut me off before I could even finish and I was okay with that. "Please come in yall." I said to them and closed the door behind them.

"Come Sug...You got some explain to do," Char exclaimed behind me. I walked over to what was going to be the living room and stood by the window.

A great sigh escaped my lips and I looked over toward the two vampires standing in my home. "What do you wanna know Char?" I said to them.

"Well start on where the hell you been for the last 80 years. That would be nice," Peter answered.

I went on to tell them about my story. How Maria abducted me from my apartment. How she turned me and made me join her army. How Bianca and I survived.

I told them that Maria was dead and it was by my hand. Their mouths fell open in shock but I held my hand up to stop any interruptions. "Before you guys go on about what happened, I have to ask. Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"Jasper? He comes and goes all the time. We haven't seen him since last year. Ever since you disappeared, he's not himself Iza. Why...Why did you run?" Peter replied.

I hung my head in shame. I didn't really know how to answer that question. "Pete, I really don't know what you want me to say. All of it became way to much for me. I am sorry." I replied. "I've missed all of you for so long."

Charlotte walked over to me with a sad expression on her face, "It's okay Sug. You are here now and that's all that counts. There's nothing to forgive."

I wrapped Char up in a strong hug and cursed my vampire body because in this moment all I wanted was to let the tears fall from my eyes.

"Well at least we got you back babe. I missed your scrawny ass. Now get on, so we can go over to our place. We live across the street," Peter said. I laughed at the irony. They were across the street this whole time. Now how's that for fate.


	5. Chapter 5

Drabble Fic. 500 - 1000 Words

3 chapters every update

I Do Not Own Twilight. Un'Beta'd

Jasper - Bella && Peter - Charlotte.

Very Little Cullens. -Sam xoxo

Thank you for everyone that has alerted.

* * *

We made our way over to their small home across the way with smiles on our faces. I was so happy to have a part of my family back with me. I felt whole again.

Halfway across the lawn, Char and Pete both stopped in their tracks. I stopped behind them. "Char? Peter? What's wron...?" My question was cut off when a scent hit my nose. Cinnamon and pine floated across the lawn from the house.

My eyes shot up in realization. Jasper! My legs took off at vampire speed and I damn near broke the front door down. "Jasper! Where are you?" I went running through the house and made my way up the stairs.

There standing in the middle of the hall with his back to me was Jasper Whitlock. His curly blonde hair had grown out since that last time I saw him, reaching the middle of his back.

He wore dark wash jeans with a black muscle shirt wrapped around his torso. His feet were bare and his stance was tense. "Jasper?" I called to him.

He began to chuckle, "You know Iza, every time I picture you in my mind, you feel more and more real." His body turned to me and I was met with those piercing green eyes that haunted every memory I had of him.

"Jay, It's really me." I tried to explain. But he just shrugged his shoulders at me. "That's what you say every single time Iza, No matter how much I want you here, I know you are really not there."

Jasper was breaking my heart over and over again. Every time I pictured our reunion, I never thought this was going to happen. I always though it was going to be hearts and fucking flowers. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"And you know something sunshine? I really think this is going to be the last time I ever see you. See now, I can't live like this anymore. I know my hearts dead but it still beats for you." Jasper said.

"I'm gonna try my hardest to leave you alone. I'm going to put you to rest in my heart and mind Iza. I love you. Always have and always will doll."

Jasper was talking crazy and I had no idea what he meant. He wouldn't slow his words down either so I could explain that it really was me. So I did the only thing I could do to stop his rant.

I flung myself at Jasper and crushed my arms around his neck. I brought his head down close to mine and I kissed the ever living shit out of him.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he dragged my flush against his body.. He returned my kiss with the same amount of fire and passion that I felt deep inside my belly.

The kiss laster forever and ended way to fast. Jasper's forehead rested against mine and his eyes bore into my own. "Iza?" I smiled up at him and nodded my head, "Jay I'm really here. It's really me."

Jasper's head shook side to side slowly, "How? How are you here in front of me sunshine?" I smiled at his old nick name for me and shrugged.

"Maria." The mention of her name made Jasper's face go feral. "She turned you? I'll kill that sick bitch!" he growled out. I giggled, "Jay, she's already dead." I replied.

His face was comical. Wide eyed and gaping like a fish. "Are you taking up fly fishing Jay?" I teased. His mouth snapped shut and his smile was warm as he looked at me.

"If you guys are done fucking now, can we go out to the club?" Peter's voice rang out up the stairs. Jasper and I broke down laughing and he laced his fingers with mine and we went to go pummel peter...together.


	6. Chapter 6

Drabble Fic. 500 - 1000 Words

3 chapters every update

I Do Not Own Twilight. Un'Beta'd

Jasper - Bella && Peter - Charlotte.

Very Little Cullens. -Sam xoxo

Thank you for everyone that has alerted.

* * *

Soon as we stepped down the stairs I smacked Peter upside his head. "Oww damn woman, what was that for!?" We all shared a laugh at Peter's expense. He was still growling about crazy vampire woman when Char grabbed my arm.

We took off at vampire speed up the stairs so she could fix me up for our night out on the town. She sat me down on the bed and went racing to her closet. A moment later clothes started flying past my head as Char discarded the ones she didn't want.

"Look Sug how about this?" she said coming out of her closet with a cheshire grin on her face. I smirked up at her and nodded my head vigorously. Soon she had me out my clothes and in the shower.

"Hurry up Iza, I'll get dressed while I'm waiting for you." Char shut the door and I took my shower in piece. Thoughts of Jasper heavy on my brain. I couldn't believe our connection still after all of these years.

My hands shot up to my mouth as I felt the kiss we shared in the hallway. A grin broke out on my face and I felt lighter than I have for a very long time. I couldn't wait for what tonight would bring.

I quickly finished my shower and stepped out into the mist that accumulated in the bathroom. I wrapped a plush white towel around my body and began to blow dry my hair.

"Sug, you done in there?" I heard Char call out. "Come in Char, just finishing up my hair. Char opened the door and took over for me. "How you feeling Iza?" she asked while combing the brush through my hair.

" I feel great Char. Better than I have in a very long time. I feels good to be back with my family." Char squeezed my shoulders and smiled at me through the mirror.

"It feels good to have you back. Now come on so we can get all dolled up for our men." She smacked me on my ass and I took off into the bedroom. Char picked out a lovely outfit for me to where and I knew I was gonna look like a prick tease.

But I didn't care. She dressed me up in a short little black dress with cuts through out my bodice. The skirt fell above my knees and puffed out in a ballerina style skirt.

She paired it with sky high stilettos that came just above my ankle. I did my own make up, giving my grown eyes a dark smokey look. I paired it with blood red lip stick and left my hair in soft waves down my back.

Char had on a green skin tight dress with white stilettos and her bright orange hair fanned her face in banana curls. I shot her a wolf whistle and she laughed at my silly antics.

"Come on, lets go knock em dead." she said to me. We made our way back down the stairs to see the men waiting for us. Peter had on a plain black t-shirt with jeans and he paired them with black cowboy boots.

Jasper had on a tight white t-shirt and jeans with another pair of black cowboy boots. The sight of him made my mouth water. He tipped his imaginary hat at me and that set me off in giggles. "Thank you kindly cowboy."

His answering smirk made my knees go weak and I'm pretty sure I turned into a pile of goo on the floor. Jasper held out his arm for me to take and all four of us went out there door to start our night out on the town.

"Getting ready Iza, you haven't been to a bar before if you haven't been out with the Whitlock trio," Peter winked at me. "Oh shut of Peter. You haven't seen the new me yet. Just wait on it."

* * *

thanks to all those who alerted and faved.

Also big thanks to **vampire and inuyasha lover 13 **


End file.
